To be Loved
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Kazumi, haunted by eyes watching her at night, becomes more and more aware of its presence as she becomes its obsession. What happens if she has one year to find a husband, or the 'Thing' that has been watching her will take her away forever? She better hurry! OcXMany. Pairing may be wide in her search! Never know who will be a match.


Zeelee-Vallen: Well... Another story. Yet again. My gawd I have to many on the go. Ten now.

Do not own Naruto. Sadly. It would be alot different. Heh.

xXxXxXxXxX

Her body stayed in its deep slumber, but her mind jogged awake. There it was, that feeling.

She felt eyes on her. Eyeing her like prey, making goosbumps rise on her pale bare skin.

Cold fingers brushing her bare thy sent her jumping up, pulling her blanket over her nude body. Her eyes travled across her room, the dark looming shadows intimidating her with what it could be hiding in the darknes.

Someone, or something was watching her. Even worst, Its visits were getting more frequent, and now it actually touched her. Never before did that happen, despite her many encounters with the feeling of those preditore eyes on her. As a kid she rememerd crying to her parents about the eyes watching her before they were brutaly murdured one day while she was at school. Back then it was only a couple times each month. As she got older it became a couple times every few weeks, then a few times a week, now the feeling came every three days. It was pathetic. An 19 year old Jonin should not be having such pathetic panic attacks. But she couldnt help it. Those eyes... The feeling of it watching her.

Then the feeling was gone, like every other night. She layed back down, whiping her sweat matted hair away from her forhead. The heavyness of sleep weighed down her body again, her mind was to busy jumping around to fall back into sleeps embrace.

It touched her. It was real.

XxXxXxXxXXXX

Her feet dragged across the ground as she made her way to the academy, today was her day to teach the children about missions. Sometimes she had to wonder why she volentered her free time to the children. Oh right, because she loved to see their faces brighten when she enterd the room.

It made her feel wanted, and more pure even after a brutal bloody mission. No matter how much blood she spilled, they never looked at her any differently.

She saw a flash of blond hair, making her grin when another flash of pink followed it, then Raven trailed slowly after them. It looked like team seven was going to do demo's for the children.

It was suprising... How they were still together, despite what happend when they were younger. When Sasuke left the village to 'become stronger'. Itachi, her best friend from childhood, just so happend to save Sasuke. How? After she convinced him to abandond his mission to leave the village and become a missing nin, by comming back and revealing his mission to the new Hokage. Sasuke returned soon after him, and the horrors their clan commited was revealed to the public. Now the brothers were slowly getting closer.

After the first tence year, they very slowly started getting along better. Thanks to the help of her, of course. She was the peacemaker amoung the Uchiha boys. Sadly, they were both good friends of her, despite the fact Sasuke was 17, and his brother 22. She was stuck inbeween them in ages. It didnt matter because they both adored her and she adored them.

There was a brief flash of blonde as a warning before she got tackled to the ground, unexpectidly by Naruto. Damn boy was fast like wind. No wonder he was Anbu, along with the other two members of team seven. They were all highly talented. They made the perfect squad.

Stupid talented people.

"Hi, Kazumi-chan!" Naruto yelled, before getting nocked off of her by Sakura sparta kicking him in the side. Naruto went flying untill he hit a tree, a shower of leaves falling over his body. No one botherd to go check on him.

Sasuke was above her in the next moment, holding a hand out to her, his face turned away from her. A small smile pulled over her lips and she slipped her small hand into his, letting him haul her small form up. His face was still turned away from her, but from his shoulders were set she could tell he was tence. Probably mad at Naruto for nocking her down again. You would think he would be use to it with how much Naruto hung off of her and cuddled her. It was obviose the boy adored her. Like one of the academy children, but more... Adult.

"Kazumi-chan, are you at the academy today too?" Sakura asked, her apple green eyes glazed as she stared at Sasukes turned head, adoring him. How girly.

"Yes, then I'm off for a month mission to Suna with Kakashi and Itachi." Sasuke's head snapped in her direction so fast she wonderd if he got whiplash. By the way his eyes flashed red she assumed he was perfectly fine. His black eyes bore holes into her skull.

"Your leaving with them for a month? Whats the mission? Itachi told me nothing." His voice was monotone, but she could tell his slight panic by the way his eyes narrowd fractionly. It would be one of the longest missions she would be away, usualy it was a week at most. Jeesh... Uchiha could be so clingy.

Of course, they only showed it to her. How horribly annoying it was to be friends with the Uchihas.

"... Its classified, Sasuke." She blinked when his eyes darted away from hers. Usualy he would put up a big fight with her about how she shouldnt go on missions and it should be left for men. Sexist basterd. Funny how he didnt say a single thing to Sakura about being female and going on dangerose missions.

"Hn." He turned his back to her, showing he was done with the conversation. Oh, she was going to hear from him later.

XxXXXXxxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Im starting this story with only a basic idea of what im doing. Yep. So, if you like the idea so far tell me! Please?


End file.
